The present invention concerns a mode switching arrangement for a tuning control system of a radio or television receiver which enables all the channels in a group of channels to be selected in a first mode and only certain designated channels to be selected in a second mode.
Such mode switching arrangements are often employed in television receivers used in hospitals, hotels, or motels to enable those persons who have paid a rental fee to watch any channel in a group of channels, while restricting those who have not paid the rental fee to watch only certain channels in the group. Prior mode switching arrangements have comprised mechanical apparatus such as cams to restrict the channels which may be viewed if the fee was not paid. Since many modern tuning systems are almost entirely electronic, mechanical arrangements cannot be readily incorporated to provide such mode selection operations.